wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Oasis
Princess Oasis is a SandWing, and the daughter of Burn and Sandstorm, who was adopted by Queen Thorn and Smolder. She is currently a student at Jade Mountain Academy in the Adamantine Winglet. Appearance Oasis has pale yellow scales, black eyes, and would look exactly like Burn if she Burn didn't have her scars. She also has a scorpion tattoo on her right cheek, as well as black eyeliner around her eyes (courtesy of Onyx). Biography The Brightest Night Oasis hatched on the evening Burn died and was later adopted by Queen Thorn and Smolder. Smolder named her Oasis, for Queen Oasis, because he suspected that is what Burn would have wanted. Wings of Fire: Winglets — Sisters Burn thinks about her daughter moments before she dies because of the Dragonbite Viper's bite, hoping that she'll have a good life without her parents since Sandstorm was killed the same day. Wings of Fire: Diamond Wings — Eventide Prayer I'm not going to write a summary of her role in this story since my friend prefers I don't give any kind of spoilers to his fanfictions, but it can be read here. She doesn't debut until much later in the story, though, since most of the story is set at Jade Mountain Academy and she doesn't become a student there until later. You can read his story here. Personality In contrast to her mother, Oasis is a playful dragonet, albeit a bit of a rebellious one. She likes playing, but gets annoyed with her MudWing clawmate Caiman gets too rough with her. Oasis also has a side to her that makes it easy for her to befriend dragons, such as when she quickly went to cheer Sundew up when she was grieving friends who died by saying she could be her Sundew's friend. She can be rather bossy but means well by it. Quotes Eventide Prayer * “Yeay!” - When she sees her cousin Shaula has come to Jade Mountain Academy * “Ow! Don’t step on my tail, Cliff!” - To Prince Cliff when he steps on her tail * “Well this princess wants to stay under Silver who she can trust.” - To herself, about not wanting anything to do with the visiting Pantalans * “You’re all princesses?” - After Cricket points out that she, Sundew, and Katydid are also princesses * “Princesses stick together, they do! Later Caiman!” - When she decides to go talk to Cricket, Sundew, and Katydid * “Silver’s here! Silver’s here! Thanks, Peregrine, for explaining all this to us.” - When she realizes Silverlight has arrived in Clay's class * “Cousin Shaula! Oh, Silver! You’re here to see cousin Shaula too?” - When she comes to see Shaula * “I said I needed a bathroom break, so I came here. I lied. I really wanted to see cousin Shaula again.” - Explaining about how she got out of class to see Shaula * “Yeay! Silver’s now my ride! This is fun! I’ll ride you every day!” - When she rides on Silver's back * “Silver! Silver! I made you something in Ms. Grandeur’s pottery class two weeks ago, too!” - When she shows Silver her get-well gift * “That’s you. You’re our most favorite colleague in the entire school!” - To Silverlight when she's explaining about her get-well gift to him * “Ooh. I got a kiss from Silver.” - After Silverlight thanks for her get-well gift * “Silver! Giddy up, Silver!” - When she rides on Silverlight's back again * “Don’t cry, Sundew. I can be your friend.” - Trying to cheer Sundew up * “Sundew! Haha!” - After Sundew picks her up and holds her Gallery PrincessOasisBYESKONISS.png|By Eskoniss|link=https://www.deviantart.com/eskoniss/art/haha-thats-a-mood-810223746 External Links *Family Tree *Toyhouse profile Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Females